Kindred Spirits
by d.honey
Summary: Rei wants to punish him, but can she handle how she does?


"We're the same. You and Me."

* * *

Title: Kindred Spirits  
Theme: Sailor Mars/Hino Rei: Kaidou, Day 6, sm_monthly, May 2009  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: R  
Notes: Further inspiration from from Panic! At the Disco's "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have (Without Taking her Clothes Off)"

* * *

She almost surprised herself. Instead of frantically upending drawers and digging in the back of her closet with eyes teary from anger and anger alone, she knelt gracefully upon her knees and felt in the back of her bottom drawer. Smoothly withdrawing an old, dusty container, she gingerly shifted through the papers inside, patiently but quickly glancing at each one with a clear violet gaze.

Finding what she needed, she proceeded swiftly, almost thoughtlessly.

She almost surprised herself with her composure, but then she remembered who she was, and she didn't.

* * *

He took a cue from her silence but could not contain his touch.

As she turned away from him to undress, his fingers slipped onto her shoulders, sliding away cloth. His arms wound around her bindingly. His entirely bodily presence shadowed her physically, suffocating her with his nearness.

But she persisted.

She turned in his holding embrace, lifting her face for a kiss too eager. He moved over her young body, touching her with experienced pressure, licking with knowing lightness, kissing all the right places that one only learns after many, many explorations.

Rei moaned and arched and murmured "yes" in all the right places. When she ran her hands over his softened flesh, she ignored how it yielded in all the places it shouldn't. She overlooked how hot his body was over hers, uncomfortably so. She took no heed of the veins rising in ridges on the back of his hand, contrasting the hand with the silkiness of the breast it was wrapped around. She disregarded his eyes that did not once meet hers, which instead alternated between squeezing themselves shut or glancing at their joining with a smoldering gaze. She refused to take into account the wrinkles that creased his face, however faintly, however distinguished.

He brought a significant amount of experience and age, and when she came – which she did – it was with a slight physical pleasure and very little else.

They dressed in silence, neither caring for the charade of emotions that cuddling and lying in bed would have brought.

She left the posh hotel first, leaving behind a lobby of gold-embroidered red carpet, only to pause almost directly outside the door.

* * *

Mars had not stayed for the entire meeting. She hadn't needed to listen to the why or the how or the when. All she had need to know was the who and the what.

The Shitennou. Their return.

Their bodily return.

Fury and anger bubbled inside at the involved discretion, the deliberate secrecy, the unknown future, and the all-too memorably tangible past.

Mars fused into Rei, whose rage evolved into deliberate calm and calculated thought.

* * *

Leaning against a light post, Jadiete glanced up though his bright curls as she exited. The light of the chandelier inside filtered through the tall clear windows, illuminating his entire face brightly and clearly. He studied her face, gazing at her levelly, almost emotionless.

But he would not be there if not for emotion.

Kaidou exited then, standing at Reis' shoulder almost protectively, his face cast in the same shadow as Rei's. Jadeite's eyes flickered to him briefly, a mere distraction, before returning to Rei. The scrutiny continued, and Rei fidgeted.

Drawing a conclusion, Jadeite nodded once.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

And he turned to walk away, hunching his shoulders against the cold.

Rei's darkened eyes followed him. She nearly jerked away when Kaidou's hand came to land on her shoulder. Not allowing him enough breath for a word, her feet quickened away from him.

Not surprisingly, he didn't follow: his wife was probably expecting him.

* * *

Rei could have surprised herself. To her dismay, she didn't.

* * *

end


End file.
